The Greatest Gift for Her
by edwardplusbella620
Summary: This one-shot takes place post-Breaking Dawn and is in Esme's POV and Edward's POV towards the end. Pure fluff. Drama/Angst/Romance/Family Summary: Every year on starting Christmas Eve, Carlisle Cullen takes off for work till the night of Christmas Day


_**This one-shot takes place post-Breaking Dawn and is in Esme's POV and Edward's POV towards the end. Pure fluff. Drama/Angst/Romance/Family**_

_**Summary: Every year on starting Christmas Eve, Carlisle Cullen takes off for work till the night of Christmas Day. Esme hates not being with him on Christmas Day, but never says anything about it because Carlisle is doing what he loves. What happens when Edward hears her thoughts? R&R please**_.

_**FYI: The ending is a little something from the movie Jerry MacGuire**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the little Jerry MacGuire part at the end. **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I stepped out into the deep snow of the Christmas season. The snow was rather deep this year and exciting for humans, but not vegetarian vampires. Sometimes I wished that I and the rest of my family were like Carlisle, and could go for two or more months without feeding. But it wasn't even myself I was worried about, it was Jasper. Even after 50 plus years of being with our family, he still had the deepest temptations of all of us.

I heaved a great sigh, taking in the fresh air of the forest nearby. Christmas was tomorrow and I hoped...begged...that Carlisle would take the day off. For the past years that we had lived together, he had worked on Christmas Day, leaving on Christmas Eve. The only time that he stayed home was the first year I had been brought into this family and if was only because he wanted me to feel as comfortable as possible. Every year afterwards he left for the hospital because he didn't want anyone to work on Christmas when he could. It was part of his compassionate and generous nature and I respected that.

I felt strong hands rest on my shoulders and I gasped.

"Carlisle, it's just you," I sighed as soon as I turned around.

He kissed my forehead.

"Of course it's me," He chuckled softly. I wrapped my arms around his torso and we embraced.

I sighed again into his chest--content, but knowing that he would be leaving soon.

"What is it, Es?" He asked, pulling away to look at me, his arms still holding my shoulders.

"Nothing," I lied. "Just taking it all in." I faked a smile.

"Grandpa, Grandma," A tiny voice tugged at Carlisle's pants and my dress. Renesmee no doubt was dressed in her red and white dress that her Aunt Alice had picked out for her. Bella, one of our newest additions to our family, would never buy her daughter that.

"Yes, my dear," Carlisle picked her up while interlocking his fingers with mine.

"Mommy says that Santa will be coming in a few hours," She clapped her hands excitedly.

My smile immediately turned downward. In a few hours, Carlisle would be gone at work. How much I wished he could stay with me and our family for just one Christmas. But that was a selfish thought and I immediately ignored it.

"Oh, how wonderful is that!" Carlisle smiled.

"Grandma Esme?" Renesmee turned to face me and placed a delicate hand on my cheek. Fleeting images flashed through my mind. Ones of Edward, Carlisle, and I all gathered in the living room for my first Christmas with them.

**Flashback**

_"Esme, I have something for you," Carlisle pulled out a small gift from underneath the tree and walked over to me. I was sitting in the chair that he had bought me earlier._

_My voice caught in my throat. He had gotten me something?_

_"You got me something?" I took the box from his hands hesitantly. _

_I heard Edward chuckle._

_"Of course I did. For my lady," Carlisle tucked a curl behind my ear and squatted in front of me._

_I beamed at the present and unwrapped it quickly. It was a black velvet box._

_"What is it?" I giggled, my eyes gleaming withe excitement._

_"Well, open it!" Edward laughed. I had a feeling he knew what it was._

_"Let me," Carlisle gently took the box from my hands and knelt on one knee. _

_I gasped._

_He opened it to reveal a diamond sapphire ring._

_"Esme Ann Platt," He began. "I have loved you since the moment I met you when you were sixteen. You have been my one true companion who--besides Edward--truly understands me and recognizes my flaws. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife for the rest of eternity?" He beamed up at me and I swore his eyes twinkled._

_"Yes!" I breathed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you." I laughed happily and could feel the tears welling up in my eyes that would never fall._

_He wrapped his arms around me and swung me around the room and slowed to a stop to kiss me._

_"My Esme...my Esme.." His breath intoxicated me and our foreheads touched._

_"I love you,"I whispered almost painfully because I was finally happy._

_"I love you too, darling," He smiled._

**End Flashback**

"Esme?"

I came out of the memory.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Are you all right? What did you see?" Carlisle asked, his doctor habits were kicking in.

"Nothing," I lied again. I hated lying to him. "I was just thinking about a few things."

He nodded. I'm not sure if he completely believed me.

"I better go prepare for Christmas," I told both of them, lightly kissing Renesmee on the cheek and Carlisle on the lips.

I could feel his never-ending, confused stare on me as I re-entered the house. Gosh did he have to do that! That sexy stare that intrigued me and almost pulled me back to him.

"Edward!" I called, "I need to use your piano."

I sat down upon the bench pushing down on random keys, trying to rid of my frustration and guilt. I stopped after a few notes realizing that if I carried on any longer the piano would crumple to dust underneath my angry fingertips. I stood up hastily, closing the lid as lightly as I could and going to find the duster. Yes, I was going to clean! That wasn't necessarily on my list of things to do, but I would rather clean the house a million times over than be responsible for the destruction of Edward's grand piano. I stood on top of one of the dining room chairs and dusted the tops of everything I could. I grabbed the spray cleaner and cleaned the windows. I set it down, not knowing that the cap was loose. I took a tiny step closer to the corner of the ceiling and whoosh! slipped in pool of cleaner on the floor bringing the glass cabinet down with me. The shattering of glass and of my body hitting the floor could be heard throughout the entire house.

"Damn," I muttered underneath the debris.

"Ma," Emmett's voice called and I saw him appear at the end of the stairs. "Ma, are you all right?" He panicked as he came to help me off the floor, lifting off the cabinet first before pulling me out.

I threw the gloves off my hands.

"Yes, I'm fine." I flashed him a fake smile.

Rosalie, Bella, and Edward followed walked in.

"Esme?" Edward asked, eyes wide at the mess.

"It's nothing, Edward," I mumbled.

"Sorry Esme, I tried to tell you about this, but I was too late I guess..." Alice's voice trailed off as her mouth fell open at the sight.

Jasper stood next to her.

"Esme?"

Another voice. Carlisle. Didn't they know by now that I wasn't hurt...physically?

"Yesss..." I replied.

"Esme, are you okay?" Carlisle's eyes were completely baffled as he entered the room carrying Renesmee.

"Yes, I'm fine," I huffed. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I cried quietly and released myself from Emmett's grasp as I sprinted up the stairs, ignoring the confused looks of my family behind me.

I plopped myself upon our bed and covered my face with my hands. This was getting to be too much to bear any longer.

_Knock. Knock._

"Oh please, Carlisle, I need some time to cool down," I begged.

"It's not Carlisle, it's me, Edward."

I sighed.

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

Edward entered and I sat up.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted back there, Edward, there is not excuse for it," I apologized.

"Don't apologize, Ma."

I looked at my son and his eyes were understanding and full of knowledge.

"I know what's been going through your mind lately," He confessed.

"Oh no! Edward please don't say anything to Carlisle," I whispered.

"But Esme, after all these years. I don't think Carlisle knows that he's hurting you. I think he just believes that he's helping out a doctor that would have had to work on Christmas. He thinks that because he has eternity with you it doesn't matter and he's wrong...in a way."

"But Edward, I don't want to complain and be selfish about it. He's standing in for a doctor that otherwise would have to work if Carlisle wasn't there," I argued rationally.

"Esme, you need to talk to him because if you don't he's going to spend the rest of eternity working on Christmas. He's doing a very nice thing for others, but in doing so, is hurting you," Edward spoke wisely.

There was a light knock on the door and Rosalie came in followed by Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Bella.

"Hey Esme," Rosalie greeted with a surprising smile. She sat beside me on the other side and took my hand.

"Hi Rose," I smiled.

"You okay, Ma?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I told him.

"Alice, could you have everyone go out for a bit. I need to talk to your father," I asked calmly.

"Yea sure, Esme. Come on guys," Alice led them out the door.

Edward kissed my cheek and Rosalie the other.

I heard the front door close downstairs and with a deep breath, knew that I had to talk to Carlisle about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had said my name before I had even knocked on the door.

"Esme."

I opened his office door and stood in between the doorway.

"May I come in?"

"Of course, no need to ask," He smiled and walked me, taking my hands in his. "Are you all right?" He asked, I could hear the slight English accent in his words there.

I didn't reply, just looked down at the floor.

"Esme?" He asked. "What's wrong, love?"

I froze. I couldn't just take away what he loved doing most: being a doctor. Edward's words sounded so wonderful a minute ago, but now they wouldn't come.

"Nothing," I murmured.

"Esme, look at me," He ordered calmly, a finger lifting up my chin, forcing my eyes to meet his. "I know you far too well. I know, for example, when you look down at the ground that something is bothering you."

Damn him. He knew everything and I loved him unconditionally.

"I just....I just..." I sighed frustrated.

"Es, you know you can tell me anything. I only get hurt when you get hurt."

"I know. I know. It's just...I've missed you a lot lately." There I told some of the truth, just not directly. "Every time I turn around you're gone. I know that we have forever, but then why do I feel like our time together is so limited?"

"Is this what's been bothering you?" He asked, his calm always stood out no matter the situation.

"Yes,"I said quietly.

"Oh Esme, why didn't you tell me before?" He chuckled lightly, kissing me below my bottom lip.

"Because I didn't want to be a nuisance,"I replied truthfully.

One of his hands came to rest on my cheek.

"You could never be that."

He kissed me lightly on the lips. I couldn't help but smile.

"There we go," He smiled and kissed me again, this time lingering on my lips a little longer. Time seemed to pass so quickly.

"All right, darling, I have to go to work," He grabbed his doctor's bag and coat from the desk.

My smile disappeared immediately.

"Don't worry, I'll be back by tomorrow night."

"Love you!" He called as he left the office.

"Love you," I said back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV: The next morning**

"Daddy! Santa came, Santa came!" Renesmee giggled with joy as she bounced into my lap on Bella's and my bed.

"He did?!" I exclaimed happily. "Really?"

"Yes, Daddy." Renesmee's laughter echoed.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and find Mommy and Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie and everyone!" She eagerly took the book that I was reading from my hands and pulled me from the bed and to the stairs.

I picked up my beautiful, little girl and raced down the stairs seeing everyone else in the living room by the fireplace. Bella had the camcorder out and the red light indicated that it was filming.

Renesmee kissed my cheek and I set her down as he rushed to her stocking.

"You were wrong Uncle Emmett!" She pointed and laughed.

"About what?" Emmett defended in a jokingly way.

"I did get presents. Ha!"

I smiled and went to stand besides Bella.

Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap and Jasper had his hands wrapped around Alice.

Esme sat in Carlisle's favorite chair, twisting her wedding ring round and round her finger. She had no idea what was in store for her.

As soon as everyone had handed out presents to each other the front door opened and Carlisle came, light snow flakes scattered upon his jacket and in his golden hair.

Esme stood up and turned around slowly.

She gasped.

Everyone was still in their places and Bella still had the camcorder rolling.

There was brief silence as Esme and Carlisle's eyes met.

"Hello." Carlisle began seriously, his eyes never leaving Esme's. "I-I was thinking about something. All these years, I've been filling in for some one at work because I have eternity to be with you and our family on Christmas." He was speaking directly at Esme now. "And I realized that if I keep doing this every Christmas, that I won't ever get to spend a Christmas with you and the thing is...I realized...that I should want to spend every Christmas with you. No!" He corrected. "Every second of every day with you because I love you so incredibly much and I realized that his day must be even more than a Christmas for you because it was also the day that I proposed to you..." Carlisle was choking up now. "I...Damn, Esme. I'm-I'm just so lucky that--."

"Stop," Esme cried. "You had me at 'hello'."

And he ran to her then and they embraced.

"Well, that one is definitely going on youtube," Emmett spoke up and we all started laughing.

Carlisle hugged Esme close to him and whispered something in her ear. It might have been 'Merry Christmas, my angel' but I wasn't sure. It sure as hell didn't matter now. Everyone was happy.

Carlisle didn't realize it till later, but he had just given Esme the best Christmas gift my mother could ask for: him being home on Christmas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh and the flashback part was not part of Renesmee's doing, she just showed Esme the images and then Esme flashed backed from her memory.**

**Awwww...so I thought that was rather sweet. What about you? Hope you liked it! Merry Christmas everyone!**

**R&R please. =)**


End file.
